Zestiria Collection
by Fangs of Lightning
Summary: A collection of short stories I can't think of a title for, and/or are too short to post on their own. Multiple pairings.
1. DezelSorey- giving flowers

Dezel/Sorey: Giving Flowers

* * *

In hindsight Sorey should have known better. Roses had thorns. Thorns hurt when grabbed. Even through gloves. But at least he had a handful of roses. Which he didn't even know the recipient would want. Having a love for nature didn't necessarily mean he would want flowers. Sorey stared at them and sighed. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea.

"What are you doing?"

Hearing Dezel behind him startled Sorey and he nearly dropped the flowers. Turning to look at Dezel with a smile, Sorey thought about what to say. He couldn't lie to him; he'd never be able to even if he wanted. Nothing better to do than hand them over.

"I was looking around while I waited for the others to wake up and saw these." Sorey extended the roses to Dezel. "I know you like nature, and I figured..."

Sorey trailed off with laugh and tried not to feel too nervous. The frown was just Dezel's usual expression. Why did he have to start doubting his idea in the middle of executing it? Giving things to Mikleo was never as nerve-wracking.

"You picked them for me?" Dezel reached out and gingerly took the flowers. The wind rustled the petals and leaves and Dezel smiled. "Roses, huh."

It was silly. Something Edna had offhandedly suggested one day. 'Since he likes Rose so much, I bet his favorite flowers are roses.' Sorey was certain that wasn't how it worked, but here they were.

"You're bleeding."

"This?" Sorey looked down at his hand. "It's nothing. I just pricked myself when I grabbed the roses. Forgot about their thorns for a moment."

Dezel took his hand and a few moments later the warmth of an arte was seeping through the glove's cloth and into his skin. The small injuries mended; the ache and pain diminishing with the glow as usual. Sorey looked up at Dezel with a smile.

"Thanks Dezel."

"Don't mention it." Dezel turned away after a few moments. "Thanks for the roses."


	2. Rose caring for an injured Dezel

I did something before with Dezel taking care of Rose after she'd been injured and decided to do something the other way around.

* * *

Usually it was the other way around. Rose was the one that rushed into dangerous situations without thinking. Rose was the one who got in over her head more times than she could remember. Rose was the one that made dumbass decisions and could do little besides hope everything worked out once they blew up in her face. Turning to push the door to the shack open, Rose quickly found something to prop it open with and and lifted the seraph, once again grunting at his weight and pulling him through the doorway.

Of all the seraphim, why did it have to be Dezel? It wasn't his job to make a stupid decision and get himself injured. Especially with his brilliant lack of any real healing ability. Even if he wasn't half conscious, there wasn't much he'd be able to do.

"You better not die on me," Rose growled.

Digging around in one of her pouches for an antidote, Rose smiled in relief and gratitude when she finally pulled out the bottle. Thank Maotelus she still had one.

"Okay Dezel. I need you to drink this."

Rather than take what she held out to him, Dezel turned his face away with a groan of complaint. Rose frowned and moved to his other side.

"You've been poisoned Dezel." Without Mikleo around and when he was already injured. "I know medicine doesn't taste the best, but... Don't make me have to force you."

Not that she even knew the antidote would work on a seraph. But it was better than nothing and he definitely wouldn't last the night without it. Rose set a determined frown on her face. She wasn't going to lose him here. Lifting his head to set it on her thighs, Rose brushed the hair from his face and lay a hand on his cheek. Holding the small bottle up to his lips, she convinced him to drink it and looked at the quick bandaging job she'd done earlier.

"You're going to need another gel, aren't you?" There was more blood than she was comfortable with staining the bandages. "I think I've got some."

Rose once again opened the pouches to get out a few gels and whatever bandages she had left.

"There's no need for that," Dezel muttered.

"Of course there's a need," Rose argued. "I'm not letting you die here. How do you think Sorey would feel if I let one of his seraphim die?"

Placing her hands on his shoulders surprisingly worked to keep him down.

"We're safe here; just get some rest and heal up."

Going into an Armatus had occurred to Rose a few times in the past few minutes. She always felt better after one was initiated in battle. But would it even work the other way around? A maybe wasn't good enough for her to go off. Not when Dezel's life was in danger. Rose sighed and stroked the side of his face; more for herself than for him. Just sitting in place and waiting was something she'd never been able to do well. She could still feel the malevolence around their little shack. That combined with the storm brewing outside was going to make it difficult for Sorey and the others to find them.

"We're going to be okay. You're going to live."

The words were more to assure herself than Dezel. Despite her jobs, she actually wasn't that skilled at giving medical aid to someone. And she was far more used to humans than seraphim anyway. Pressing her fingers to the side of his throat had his pulse beating against them. Steady. Not too slow or fast. Extra reassurance that she hadn't lost him. Her own heartbeat was loud in her ears with fear and worry. It was easy for her to mess this up and lose him. Too easy, and she hated that. Dezel's hand moved to cover his own wound and Rose reached out to place her hand on his.

"No artes Dezel. You'll just tire yourself out more and that's the last thing we need."

"Can't just lay here."

"You're going to lay there until you're better." Rose shifted her position to something that would hopefully be more comfortable. "I've got plenty of things I can use to fix you up. So shut up and let me handle it."

He didn't protest again, but the frown and wind in the small room gave her the feeling he wanted to say more. Of course, he didn't so she sighed and started trying to come up with a plan. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
